


【VSV】歌剧院日落

by Masamune1127



Series: Once upon a time in Midgar [4]
Category: Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masamune1127/pseuds/Masamune1127
Summary: ·我妈妈的情人就是我的情人。
Relationships: Sephiroth/Vincent Valentine
Series: Once upon a time in Midgar [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841113
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	【VSV】歌剧院日落

**Author's Note:**

> ·小爸梗  
> ·萨菲罗斯/文森特·瓦伦丁（斜线无意义）

萨菲罗斯坐马车去巴黎歌剧院。此时春天尚未来临，他穿着厚斗篷，领口上镶着一圈雪白的狐狸毛，是去年秋天打来的好皮子。他没有带猎狗，一箭射穿了白狐的脖子，将它钉在地上。箭矢插进地面，足有几寸深，拔出箭的时候，鲜血从伤口里喷出来，弄脏了他的手。马车在正门停下，车门打开，风雪兜头兜脑地扑面而来。萨菲罗斯戴上兜帽从车厢里跳下，门童替他打着伞，他的银色长发全部拢在兜帽里，一低头，就从边缘露出细细的几缕。  
“经理人就在包厢等您，殿下。”门童殷勤地将萨菲罗斯送到入口处，萨菲罗斯点点头，从口袋里拿出一枚银制的袖扣，放在门童的手中。“辛苦你了。”他一步跨进大厅，里头温暖如春，让萨菲罗斯长长地松了一口气。自有侍从上来替他脱掉斗篷，再引他去包厢。现在已经不是入场的时候了，雪天难行，他下榻的别墅为求安静，离市中心很远。包厢在三楼中间，位置中规中矩，如果萨菲罗斯愿意用公爵的特权去订票，可以拿到更好的位置，但今天是文森特邀请他，他明白。

他无声地进去，侍者关上门，隔绝了走廊里来的灯光。萨菲罗斯在文森特手边坐下，文森特转头看了他一眼：“你来迟了。”

“很抱歉，文森特叔叔。”萨菲罗斯将外套脱掉，挂在一边，好像脱掉了一件沉重的累赘，靠在椅背上长长地松了口气，两条腿支棱着，黑色的漆皮长靴在昏黄的灯光下闪亮：“外面在下雪。”他将自己的手盖在文森特手上，皮手套冰冷刺骨，让文森特下意识一缩，随即翻手握住他的手。  
“太冷了，米德加没有这么冷。”萨菲罗斯附在文森特耳边说，声音低沉，银色的鬓发落在文森特肩上。萨菲罗斯的手在文森特手中焐热了，手指灵活起来。他慢慢抽回手，手套留在了文森特手中，赤手脱了出来，解开长裤的纽扣，贴着小腹滑进去。

“……不应该在这里。”文森特被他握住了阴茎，不由自主地喘了一口气。那只手缓慢地抚摸着他，轻轻揉捏着。  
“您选了高层的位置，以您的地位，要拿到五号包厢的票虽不容易，但也并非难事，那么为什么不这么做，而是带我来了这里？”萨菲罗斯的整只手都伸了进去，咬着另一只手套将手脱出来，把一双手套都塞进了文森特嘴里。他的脸上露出孩子恶作剧似的残酷，绿眼睛闪烁如星，用冰凉的指腹轻轻在文森特脸颊上拍了拍，那里被他的手套填得微微鼓了起来：“除非您的心意并非观剧。为了不被抓到，请您好好咬紧，不要发出太大的声音。”

萨菲罗斯很擅长取悦别人，他捏着，活动着，甚至低头下去含住，替文森特口交。如果选在五号包厢，很容易被高处的观众发现萨菲罗斯趴在他的裤裆上，但在这里，只要不发出太大的响动，就是个秘密的地方。一楼舞台上的歌伶凄婉地唱着，他身上的、熟悉的东方香味让文森特微微战栗起来。萨菲罗斯的口腔温热又柔软，舌头缓缓地舔过阴茎，文森特一把抓住他的银色长发，将他的脸狠狠地按下去。萨菲罗斯发出一声沉闷的呜咽，像是被噎着了，喉咙口收紧，幼兽般吮吸着。这一声呜咽正好被唱段中的华彩盖过，文森特微微松开一些，抚摸着他的后脖颈，萨菲罗斯的颈椎骨因为低头的姿态而浮出，像寄生在身体里的珍珠，随着他的动作在皮下游动。

这种味道，在卢克莱西娅身上他曾经闻到过无数次。萨菲罗斯在面部轮廓上与母亲长得很像，但他继承了父系的银发和碧眼，乍一眼看去，很难在他身上找寻到母亲的痕迹。可是，文森特知道，萨菲罗斯垂下眼睛的时候，和他妈妈最像。平常萨菲罗斯不会露出这种神态，但当他和文森特接吻的时候，就会露出这种有点诚挚的天真来——当然，很难想象这种天真究竟是真实的还是虚假的。萨菲罗斯很擅长利用自己的容貌和头脑去猎取他人的情感，他不缺钱，也不需要地位，既然从出生就站在了顶峰，那么只剩下获得他人别样的爱意这一条消遣。面对同龄人，他表现的神秘又高不可攀，引起人的征服欲，去揭开挡在他面前的幕布。面对年长者，他就会表现得格外成熟稳重，又在必要时流露出孩子气的甜蜜又狡黠的笑容。比起文森特来说，萨菲罗斯太年轻了，但这种年轻，却并不是鲁莽的代名词。在文森特这里，他懂得如何利用文森特眼中自己的青涩，以此获得更多的爱宠。

萨菲罗斯对母亲的记忆很稀薄，他认识文森特是因为在一个梳妆盒里发现了母亲与文森特的通信。萨菲罗斯找到文森特的时候，他还在做歌剧演员。在一次化装舞会上，米德加公爵大驾光临巴黎歌剧院，在舞会时送了一束鲜红的玫瑰到他的化妆室，花束中插着公爵亲笔手书的信件，请求在散场后能到瓦伦丁先生的化妆室一会。落款是龙飞凤舞的花体手写，文森特将信纸凑到鼻尖一闻，就闻见了那股奇异的芳香。  
侍从带着萨菲罗斯去演员化妆室，他在舞会上扮成异教典籍中的亚兹拉尔，在华丽的衣袍外披了一件粗布长袍，背后背着黑色的双翼。这时候，他只有十九岁，已经长得十分高挑，肩膀也宽了起来。萨菲罗斯在舞池中欲盖弥彰地带了一枚半脸面具，露出下颌和嘴唇，将头发编成辫子，手执镰刀，游走在红男绿女之间。法国人的舞会，发展到最后总是有相同的结局，所以他早早地脱身出来，把时间留给过一会与文森特的会面。  
文森特在化妆室里等他，萨菲罗斯在门口脱掉了长袍，戴着面具进屋。文森特显然不认识他，见到萨菲罗斯的第一面便鞠躬行礼，萨菲罗斯将手中的长袍抛在沙发上，隔着面具打量文森特的脸：“您好，瓦伦丁先生。我想你不知道我是谁，但我却认识你。”  
“……我不记得什么时候曾与殿下有来往。”文森特谨慎地斟酌着用词，他的德语说得不好，口音比较生涩：“如果您愿意给我提示，我会感激您的。”  
“卢克莱西娅。”萨菲罗斯用意大利语说，这个名字好像在文森特沉水一般的面上丢下一粒石子，惊起一圈又一圈的波澜：“您记得她吗？”为了照顾文森特，萨菲罗斯换了法语，他的法语说得相当好，语调轻缓温柔：“我是她的儿子。”这句话让这潭水沸腾起来，萨菲罗斯摘下了面具，露出整张脸来。文森特直直地看着他，目光一寸一寸地划过他的面孔，眼中慢慢浮现出稀薄的泪水。  
“那么，你来这里做什么？是要为你母亲讨回二十年前遗留在巴黎的恋心吗？”文森特的嘴唇颤抖着，极痛苦地用手捂住了面孔。但萨菲罗斯却摇了摇头——这孩子气的姿态和卢克莱西娅一模一样，但他做来却更像男孩，并不显得女气：“不，逝者已逝，他们两个都已经上了天堂，我无意为父辈的纠葛复仇或者取回什么。你是我母亲的情人，我只是想见一见你而已。现在我来巴黎的目的已经达成，过几天就该回去了。”萨菲罗斯起身离座，并没有将那件披在身上的袈裟带走，他靠近文森特，文森特闻到萨菲罗斯身上的熏香味道，泪水从眼眶里脱出，滚热的两滴，简直像是岩浆。他弯下腰在文森特的两侧面颊上贴了贴，认真地吻了一吻汗湿的前额：“那么晚安，文森特叔叔。”

萨菲罗斯用嘴就含不住了，他不得不退出来一些，但文森特又抓住了他的后脖颈，很用力地在萨菲罗斯的口腔里顶撞，最后射在了他嘴里。萨菲罗斯被精液呛得咳嗽起来。此时只有台词，门外的侍者听到包厢内的咳嗽声，就轻轻地扣了扣门。文森特松开他，带着报复将嘴里的手套取出，塞进了萨菲罗斯的嘴里，堵住了那些即将流出来的精液。

“没有事。”文森特压低声音回答道，指腹缓缓地将溢出的精液在萨菲罗斯的唇上抹开：“我们叫了饮料，酒太烈，公爵呛着了。”

萨菲罗斯将手套取出，漆黑的皮面上沾着白色的精液，他又流露出那种只对着文森特才会有的、孩子似的情态。当着文森特的面，将嘴里剩下的精液尽数吞下。


End file.
